1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector that is mounted on a main circuit board and allows a sub circuit board to be connected electrically horizontally to the main circuit board through the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A main circuit board usually has a connector mounted thereon to connect a sub circuit board with specific functions to the main circuit board. The connector has multiple electrical contacting elements mounted thereon. Each electrical contacting element has a contacting end contacting one of multiple pad contacts on the main circuit board. The connector allows the sub circuit board to be inserted perpendicularly in the connector. The sub circuit board has multiple terminals respectively contacting the electrical contacting elements such that the sub circuit board is connected electrically to the main circuit board through the connector.
However, the conventional connector is only allowed to be mounted on a surface of the main circuit board, which makes the sub circuit board inserted in the connector along a direction perpendicular to the main circuit board. Therefore, an electrical device, accommodating the main circuit board, the connector and the sub circuit board, needs to have an enormous cubic room for receiving the aforementioned circuit boards and connector, which disadvantages the compactness and lightweight of the electrical device, especially when the electrical device is to be built flattened for portable purposes.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.